etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bugs, Issues and Support/@comment-5395153-20120820225323
1.0324 Patch Bugs/Issues Issues *Giant is still 2x2. *Earth Elemental is still 2x2. *The Vampirism ability does not work (includes all Vampirism abilities and spells). *The 1/2 damage bonus of the skill to all melee units under the hero's command from slayer abilities needs to be double checked. I haven't seen any particular damage bonus when putting loads of points into the slayer skill (Also, are Barbarians effected by Manslayer?). This may just be me, so don't need to worry too much about it. *Barbarian Towers ignore the Skeleton's 'Highly Resistant to Missiles' ability. *Spores can target air units but can deal no damage to them. *Since the Ancient Wisp crystal production nerf amongst various others, the Wood Elves are in a pretty bad state. They may be the most unplayable race in the game. They have no way of increasing resource production (that hasn't been nerfed) compared to High Elves with 3 income upgrades and Dark Elves with mine fillers (although elven mine fillers got nerfed, it's better than nothing which the Wood Elves have). The wisp nerf also means that they can barely build their buildings anymore without getting rushed and dieing. *The Plaguelord AI is entirely incapable of using the Hydra Cave upgrades. Some say that they get confused between the 2 upgrades, but I've given it a test when I removed 1 of the upgrades and they still do not upgrade them. Subjective Issues *It would be nice to allow the new terrain packs so those who want to play 1.0324 (or newer if a new patch does get created) can enjoy them. At the moment the terrain tiles are somewhat bland/boring/uncreative. *The AI tends to pick on the human player(s), in a free for all match (usually when the AI is set to a more difficult level). I mean every AI on the entire map launching attacks on the human player repetitively and almost ignoring each other. Whoever they attack, they keep on attacking, they don't really change targets. It makes a lot of FFA games almost impossible to win (as long as the AI are hard enough). *The AI keeps sending units one at a time inbetween assaults. It really turns around a Slugfest gametype match against the AI in your favour for example as well as waste their resources and annoy you for pretty much no reason. *Wyverns should be included in the Dragonmaster skill. *Catapults should have 1/2 damage vs units or cost more or have their splash damage removed. *Minotaur Kings should be weaker. They shouldn't be able to Ignore Armour, just 2 of them can practically take down a Titan, which is completely proposterous. *The Hydras cost too much and take too long to produce (especially so when compared to a Giant). *The individual unit upgrades for Plaguelord units is way too expensive and takes too long, especially the Spore upgrades. *Slimes need resistance to piercing back and have a vulnerability to something like electric. At the moment, they are outclassed by Ghouls and never see play. *An increase of armour and resistance of wizard based classes from 0 to 5 to help prevent wizard type classes from being torn up in seconds of battle. Also an increase of HP to about 200 would make them fare better and help prevent the fighter/mage role outclassing the pure mage role (such as Druid and Ranger, a player can simply pick Ranger and pour all points into magic, thus almost essentially gaining ~ 100 HP, higher Combat, Armor and Resistance). The wizard needs a little bit of early support where warriors are superior to non-summoning wizards at low levels. *The mana cost of spells needs to be rebalanced in order to prevent outclassing (such as most Ice magic spells compared to Pyromancy magic spells) *Nerf the chance of Critical hits and Deathblows - an insane amount of them occur at the moment, so much so, that heroes with twice the combat score of another can be critted to death whilst dealing no crits back. This may also be a reason why Titans (particularly ranged ones) die too fast. Maybe titans shouldn't be able to be critically hit. *I think heroes shouldn't be able to be deathblowed. The amount of times some average combat unit has walked up to a wizardly hero and literally killed it in one from full hits, I couldn't count. *XP based skills need to be looked at again in order to balance them out. Some of them give so little extra XP they're barely worth putting any points into them at all. *Dragons should probably cost a little less to produce. I find them somewhat easy to dispatch compared to their resource costs. *Giant should cost 150 Metal and Stone, not 100 Metal, 150 Stone. It could also take more time to produce, I find I can spam them too easily and crush the enemy too easily with them. Especially so since they only cost 50 more resources than an Ogre. *It should be more difficult to upgrade the main HQ building. Players usually get to HQ level 5 before half time. HQ level 5 should only be something seen towards the late end of the game (unless you're a merchant or similar class). *Merchant style heroes may be a little overpowered. Need to look into it closer. It may be that it's non-summoning wizard style classes are usually underpowered or that resource gaining skills are a tad too powerful.